


[AU] 마이 아이도루, 라이꽌링 #1

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 마이 아이도루, 라이꽌링 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: You are my, Idol





	1. You are my, Idol

# AU

 

 

 

***

누가 나에게 매니저의 8할이 뭐냐고 물으면,

이렇게 답하겠다

 

 

잠 깨우는 거

***

 

 

 

***

화창한 날, 서울의 한 주택.

난 기분좋게 문을 열고 들어와, 말한다.

[일어나.]

대답없는 외침.

[일어나. 일어나.]

돌아오지 않는 메아리.

[일어나, 일어나, 일어나란말이다아-]

흔들흔들.

[야이짜식아-내가 뭐라고 말했어. 어제 작작 쳐놀라고했자나. 야!]

침대 위의 남자는 묵묵무답.

으이구.

야!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[라이꽌링!]

 

 

 

 

***

입이 찢어지라 하품을 해댄다.

그대로 침대에 앉아서, 포옥-

다시 쿠우..

안돼!

[안돼! 다시 자지마! 한 번 인났으면 인나야지!]

키만 컸지 그냥 애기다.

아이고.

 

 

 

***

어찌어찌 세수하고 양치시키고, 옷을 입히려니까-

그제서야 눈이 떠져서 자기가 원하는 컨셉으로 고르겠단다.

하여간, 옷에 쓰는 관심의 절반정도만 일찍 일어나는거에 가져줬으면.

이거, 이거, 이거, 골라놓고. 어때? 라면서 나에게 물어본다.

하아

[그냥 너가 입으면 다 멋져.]

그 답을 기다렸는지 헤벌쭉 웃고는 새나라의 어린이처럼 씩씩하게 옷을 입는다.

일찍 인나기만 하면 좋겠는데.

 

 

 

***

또 자기 핸드폰 깜빡 했지.

지갑은 아예 안 들고 다니고요, 내가 무슨 지 은행인가.

하긴, 밖에 나가면 내가 차태워줘. 밥시켜줘. 커피대령해. 짐 들어줘.

왕이에요, 왕.

볼멘소리하니까, 아냐- 나 프린스야, 프린스- 이런다.

말이나 못하면-

 

 

 

***

팬에게 받았다면서 오늘 인증할거라고 삐까뻔쩍한 명품 스니커즈를 신는다.

이런 자그마한 것부터, 그와 나의

간극을 느낀다.

평소때는 그저 살가운 동생이지만, 이런거.

나와는 다른 세상

의 사람인거.

자신은 의도치 않지만, 주변사람들이 느껴버린다.

이 아이 탓은 아니지.

이 아이의 일은 그거거든,

많은 사람의

별

반짝, 반짝

키라키라 빛나야만 하는 별.

그러기에, 많은 이들의 시선과 관심.

간섭과 증오를

한 몸에

웃으며 받아들이는.

그런 일.

너는 나의, 아니 모두의-

[아이도루님. 오늘도 멋지시네요.]

[어머, 고마워요. 당신도... 형, 옷이 그게 뭐야.]

...어쩐지 꽁트가 잘 넘어간다 했다.

[아, 몰라몰라. 매니저가 대충 입으면 되지.]

[그래도, 이 후드에 청바지는 뭔데. 어제 본 거같아.]

[아이도루님. 보통 사람들은 옷을 매일매일 안 바꿔요.]

[내가 형 날 잡아서 한번 제대로 입혀봐야겠어.... 어.

아니다.]

뭐야.

[갑자기 왜 생색내려다 빼냐.]

[형은 나만 보면돼.]

그건 무슨... 중의적인 표현.

[니가 나만 보면 된다는 얘기지?]

[응, 나만 봐.]

...가끔 얘 분명히 한국말 잘하는데- 선택적으로 모른척하는 걸거라는 의심이

아니, 확신이 든다.

[알겠고. 샵 가자, 늦겠다.]

[아니, 아직. 그거 남았잖아.]

[...아침부터. 우선 차에 타자고, 늦으니까-]

[안 해주면 한 발자국도 여기서 안 움직임. 어룸!]

...아아아아아

아이도루사마아아아....

하아.

어쩌겠냐, 내가 영원한 을이지. 을.

 

 

 

쪽

 

 

 

짧고 가볍게 그에게 입맞춤한다.

[사랑해.]

그의 입이 환하게 웃고,

답한다

나에게

 

 

 

 

[나두,

사랑해.]

 

 

 

 

***

샵에서는,

스윗스윗나이스가이

가만히 보기만 해도

홀려버리는-

사람을

 

라이관린, 당신은

만인의 아이도루

그리고, 나의

나의...

 

 

 

뭘까.

나는,

너에게.

 

 

 

***

스윗나이스가이.

모든 사람에게 잘 대하기에, 가끔 다른 사람들이 착각한다.

관심있는줄.

그런 착각으로 다가오면, 그는.

어느새 그랬냐는듯. 차갑게,

선을 긋는다.

적정거리에서의 웃음.

어디까지나,

비즈니스.

매너.

 

 

 

별은,

닿으면 안되니까.

별은,

잡히면 안되니까.

그러니까,

거리를

지켜

 

 

***

 

샵에서 메이크업과 헤어를 하고, 방송국으로 출근 중.

단골 커피전문점의 라이꽌링레시피- 그대로 차에 준비해둔다.

빨대로 쪽쪽, 빨면서 자기만의 공간Zone에 들어간다.

이때만큼은, 나도 말 걸지 않고 그의 공간을 지켜준다.

차에 나가는 그 순간부터,

쇼타임이니까.

한 순간,

한 순간

명화니까.

영원히,

만인의 가슴 속에 남을

장면이니까.

그에게 밴 안은, 노아의 방주.

세계라는 거친 회오리폭풍 속, 그 안의

자기만의 작은 공간.

거기에 허락된 사람은 나 뿐이다.

그의 추한 모습,

어두운 모습,

찌푸린 모습,

웃긴 모습,

슬픈 모습,

아픈 모습,

힘든 모습,

짜증나는 모습,

화내는 모습,

기쁜 모습,

아니면 그저.

자는 모습,

약간의

웃음기를 지으며.

그 모든

모습

 

 

 

 

 

그가 허락한

나에게만,

허용된

그의

조각

 

 

 

***

음방 녹음중.

헤어 하나, 메이크업 하나, 착장 하나,

하나하나

다 자신이 체크한다.

무대 동선, 카메라 시선, 그 날의 컨디션

하나하나

자신의 일보다 더 철저한 것은 없을 것.

침대에서는 그냥 애기지만, 무대 위에서만은.

신神

아니,

영웅英雄

한낱 인간의 몸으로,

표현하니까.

천상과 지하의 선과 악을.

그리고, 그 모든 것은 카메라를 통해

전세계로 퍼져나가지.

당신이 지금도 들고 있는 폰의 스크린을 뚫고,

홀려버리지.

그가,

너를.

모두를.

그는, 모두의

우상.

아이도루.

 

 

 

 

***

 

[형, 나머쪄찌?]

무대를 마치고 내려와, 또 나에게 치댄다.

[음음.]

[뭐야~ 그 시덥잖은 리액션. 나 안 봤어? 또 딴 짓하고 있었지.]

[내가 할일이 넘나 마나서. 너 내비둬도 니 일은 니가 잘 하잖아.]

한 번 놀려줬더니, 또

풀이 죽어서 대기실소파 구석에 음침하게 몸을 웅크린다.

[아아아아... 어떠케에~ 나 텐션 완죤 다운- 흑흑.

사랑이 식었어, 어떻게 이렇게 변하니. 나뿐지후니이...]

스탭들은 으이구, 또 저러는구나-하고 내비두는 탑아이도루라이꽌링.

나에게 맡긴다는 듯, 모두 자기들 짐가지고 나가버린다.

...하아.

너는 항상 내 몫이지.

좋을 때나, 싫을 때나.

힘들 때나, 기쁠 때나.

그러니까,

그러니까...

[라이관린.]

낮은 목소리로 그를 부르니, 웅크렸던 몸이 도르르르 풀린다.

길쭉한 팔다리를 뻗으면서, 뾰루퉁한 부리가 나를 향한다.

[왜 불러. 나 모니터링도 안해주면서. 치이-]

[라이관린.]

다시 한 번, 진지한 목소리에.

그의 얼굴에 웃음기가 사라지고, 나를

본다

 

 

 

 

 

나만을

 

 

 

***

 

지금은,

보고있지.

나만을.

모든 사람들의 스크린에서, 그들을 바라보는 너의 눈빛.

홀리지,

착각에 빠져버리지.

보고 있는 누구나 다들,

자기만을 본다고.

특별하게 생각한다고.

그렇게 홀려서 파는 게 아이도루 장사.

악랄하지,

가상사랑을 판다고.

책임지지 못할 사랑을.

가짜

사랑을.

그런데,

그런데.

나는,

어쩌지.

그런 너를,

너를...

 

 

 

***

[지훈형, 왜. 진짜 화났어? 아냐아냐, 나 그냥 삐진척 한거야. 화나지마, 응? 내가 잘못해써-]

자신의 몸 크기를 모르는 대형견처럼 또 나에게 앵긴다.

[아냐아냐, 화난거 아냐.]

[화내지마화내지마. 지후니화나면 나 슬퍼.]

그의 손이 자연스럽게 내 등을 쓰다듬쓰다듬한다.

연예인은,

불안한 것.

모두가 평가하니까.

개나소나

인터넷의 모든 개소리잡소리.

모두.

그래서,

돌아버리기 쉬운 것.

미쳐버리기 쉬운 것.

약에, 술에, 섹스에 망가져버리기 아주

쉬운 것.

하지만,

라이관린. 너는,

[나, 지후니 없으면 못 살아. 그거 알자나. 그치? 그러니까, 나 두고 어디가면 안돼. 약속했어, 약속.]

어제도,

오늘도,

내일도 물론.

매일매일, 그와 나의 새끼손가락이 겹쳐진다.

[오케오케. 약속. 나 어디 안가니까, 팔 좀 풀고. 담 스케줄 가야지.]

[화 안나찌?]

[안나써. 그냥 놀려본거야. 당연히 너 모니터링하고 있었지, 무대에서의 너가 가장 멋진걸.]

[...뭐야. 오늘 아침 침대에선 안 멋졌어?]

[그땐 그냥 물 한바가지를 부어버리고 싶더라.]

 

 

 

***

너는

나의,

나만의

아이도루

 

 

 

마이아이도루

라이꽌링

 

***


	2. LA Continental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA Continental

# 단편

 

 

 

 

 

***

내 곁에,

있는

그대

***

 

 

출국 중-

공항은 항상 붐비지만

그가 나타나면,

계엄령이 선포된 듯.

보디가드가 줄줄, 출국심사장까지의 길을 튼다.

 

 

 

 

모세인 줄

 

 

 

***

출국 중의 관리니 얼굴은

초초초오-

냉미남

싸늘할 정도다

데뷔 초에는 그냥 무서워서 그랬고-

싫단다. 자기 때문에 사람들이 불편해 하는게.

사람들이 많이 몰려서 붐비는 것도, 좋아하지 않고.

게다가

언젠가 붙수니 한 명이 보디가드를 뚫고 관린이에게 돌진한 적이 있었는데-

내가 몸으로 막았다, 그 때는.

그 때,

진짜

관린이가 그 년 죽이는 줄 알았다.

사회면에 실리는 건 절대로 막아야하기때문에, 내가 끌고가다시피해서 비행기까지 넣었는데.

비즈니스석에서 나를 앵겨안고 안놔주는거다.

[형, 안 다쳤어? 괜찮아?]

아니, 괜찮으니까요오. 좀 놔주세요.

내 몸을 봉제곰인형다루듯 이리저리 돌리면서 만져본다.

더듬

더듬

더듬더듬

더듬더듬더...

야이

[너 그냥 만지는거잖아!]

[에헷, 들켰네.]

혀빼꼼~ 하고, 장난으로 넘어갔지만. 알았다, 확실히.

내가 안 말렸으면, 그 년

공항 대리석바닥에 머리부터 박혔다.

관린이가 내동댕이쳐서.

하아...

참아주세요, 관린아이도루.

사회면은 안돼요.

[괜찮아, 매니저가 이 정도는 감수해야지.]

[안 돼. 매니저라고해서, 스태프라고해서. 내가 아니라고 막 다루고, 욕하고. 그건 용납못해.

디렉터한테 말해서, 확실히 해두라고 할게. 나와 다니는 모든 사람을 나만큼 경호하지 않으면. 경호업체 바꾸겠다고.]

으아으아, 일 커지기 전에 달래야지 원.

그래도, 비행기 안에서 계속 긴장을 풀지 못하더니.

LA 입국때는 아예 나를 껴안다시피 하고 밴까지 질주했다.

하아...

누가 매니저야, 누가.

 

 

 

***

그 날 출국기사제목 뜬 거보고, 내가 부끄러워서어...

 

[매니저를 지키는 프린스, 라이관린!]

[위험천만한 순간! 관린이가 지킨다, 너를!]

[오늘도 빛나는 라이관린, 어디서 감히 나의 매니저를!]

 

스탭들이 회사단톡방에 낄낄거리면서 올리는데,

아이고.

[오, 이거. 이 사진. 나 멋지게 나왔네. 내 폰 안에 저장~]

아이고, 관리나...

 

 

 

 

***

[오오, 예스굿~ 관린아. LA Continental 호텔에서 업그레이드해준데. 스위트룸으로. 오케할께.]

[어, 그래? 흐음... 잠만 줘봐.]

폰을 빼앗아서 쏼라쏼라하더니, 나에게 건내준다.

[그냥 평소에 하던데로 하라고 해써.]

뭐야, 서비스해준다는데.

 

 

도착해서, 짐을 가지고 룸에 도착해보니.

으잉.

그냥 더블룸Double Room.

룸에 그냥 큰 침대 하나.

하나.

어이.

어이어이.

[이게 뭐가 평소에 하던거야. 트윈Twin룸은 침대가 두 개잖아.]

[스위트룸은 스탭형들, 코디형한테 줘써. 온 김에 뽕 뽑으라고.

나는 차칸 탑스타라서, 양보도 할 줄 안다. 이힛.]

이힛

이힛 좋아하네.

[그냥 나 놀리려고 하는 거 아니야아, 야이라이꽌링!]

못 들은척하고, 으쌰으쌰 자기 짐을 푼다.

[우리 집들이 하는 중~ 신혼여행, 예스구웃~]

...아아아.

갑을관계만 아니면 그냥...

 

 

 

 

***

이번 미국 출장은, 내일 미국 AMA 시상식 참석.

레드카펫, 공연, 에프터파티까지.

수상은 하지 못하지만, 그건 내년을 노려보겠단다. 더 큰 탑스타가 되어서.

[샤샤샤워~ 샤워해따 샤워~ 씨서써, 씨서써.]

샤워하고 나와서 그저 애기같이 침대에서 뒹굴뒹굴.

베이비로션이라도 챙겨줘야하나...

[뭣좀걸쳐, 꼴이 뭐냐 그게. 아이돌이.]

[뭐어때, 누가보냐.]

[내가 보잖아.]

[지후니는 괜차나.]

[무슨 논리냐 그게...]

[지후니는 지후니니까.]

하아.

논리는 무리지.

 

 

 

 

***

꿈을 꾸었다.

끔찍한.

전지적 시선에서 바라본. 관린이,

울고 있었다.

안돼안돼. 안돼, 거리면서.

울지마, 관린아. 내가

말을 하는데, 말이

안 나와.

안 나와, 목소리가.

왜 그래, 왜 그러지. 관린아,

관린아.

스탭형들이 관린이를 위로하는데, 왜

그

러

지-

아

아아

 

 

 

보고야 말았다.

병원 지하, 영안실에.

형체를 알아볼 수 없이 타버린

내 시신

 

 

 

 

 

 

꿈은

잔혹하고,

진실을 말한다.

그래서,

 

 

 

 

 

싫어

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

연예계는 아무도

믿을 수 없고. 특히,

자기자신은 더더욱.

 

언제 어디서, 어떤 일이 닥칠지 모르고.

급하게 운전하다가, 가드 박고

언덕 아래로 데굴데굴

언제든지,

머리 뒷편에.

가슴 한편에 생각하고 있다.

미치지 않는게,

이상하지.

그렇지. 하지만,

미쳐야만 사는게 또,

연예계라서. 특히,

아이돌계는.

 

 

 

 

 

독하지 않으면,

살아남지 못하니까.

 

 

 

 

***

파파라치들이 못보도록 커튼을 쳐두었지만, 아주

약간만 벌리고,

달빛이 들어오게.

약간의 위스키에 럼을 섞어서, 온더락.

홀짝,

홀짝.

하루하루가.

급박하게 흘러가는 연예계시간.

연초가 어제같은데, 금방 컴백. 활동. 콘서트. 팬미팅. 정신차려보면 어느새.

연말.

그렇게 또,

일년. 가버렸네.

하하.

아아...

나,

 

 

 

 

 

 

괜찮을까 

 

이대로

 

 

 

 

***

침대에 널부러져있다, 관린이.

홀짝,

홀짝.

약간은 독한 술이 내 목을 타고 넘어간다.

 

 

 

확답을,

받아내지 못했지.

우리 관계.

우리, 라고 부를 수 있는 게 

 

있다면 말이지.

 

 

 

 

 

홀짝.

 

 

 

***

게이라는 건,

없어.

그냥 만든 말이야.

남을 취하는 건, 쉽지. 이 세상에서, 원나잇은

폰으로 치킨배달시키듯. 그렇게. 그런 행위에,

너무 큰 의미를 두진 않지.

남자니까, 알잖아.

구멍만 있으면 넣는거,

딱히 어느 구멍인지는

상관없지. 그러니까,

이성애랑 다를거 없다고, 그다지. 동성애란거.

비슷해, 맺고 헤어지는 거. 요즘.

그거 아나, 오히려 레즈커플이 결혼 후 이혼률이 가장 높다는 거?

레즈이기 전에 여자고,

게이이기 전에 남자.

그러니까,

불안정하지 관계는, 인간과의.

그게 남자든, 여자든, 개 고양이든 상관없어.

관계라는 거.

힘들어.

그게 무슨 관계든지.

달라.

같은 남자라고 해도,

너무나. 그러니까,

천편일률적으로 정의를 내릴 수 없다는거야.

아는 척하지말라고, 그러니까. 그저

구멍에 넣는다는 것 빼고.

똑같은 거 하나도,

없으니까.

 

 

홀짝,

홀 짝.

호루 짜그

호로우 짜그으

 

 

 

아아

나빠져버렸네, 말투.

술만 마시면. 그러니까,

관린이 앞에선 마시지 않지.

보여주기 싫거든, 이런 내 모습.

이 아이 앞에선 그저, 좋은 형이고 싶어.

그리고,

그리고...

 

 

 

 

 

***

오랜만에 일찍 주무신 라이관린군은,

일찍 일어나서

나를

공략중이셨다아아아아아아-

[야아이라이꽌리이이이이인!! 이게 뭐야아아아!]

베이비로션이 내 몸 구석구석 발라져있다.

[이게 뭐냐고이좆을순대처럼말아서구워버릴짜식아아아!]

[가마니 이써, 작품 중이니까.]

[뭐가 작품이야, 이개자식아.]

[써비스써비스, LA 특산물! 바디마사아쥐이~]

[그런 말은 어디서 배워서 이상하게 쓰냐.]

내 말은 들은체만체 내 몸 요기조기를 훑어내린다.

아,

관린이 손.

아

아아

아아아

 

 

 

 

 

앗

 

 

...

..

.

흐윽...

 

 

***

[오케! 오늘도 한건 해결! 잘해써, 나.]

그러면서 자기 혼자 자기 머리를 쓰다듬쓰다듬,

기분 좋지만 당해버린 듯한 억울한 마음에 복잡한 심경을 뚫고 한 마디 쏘아버리려는데에-

[야, 라이꽌-]

에서, 멈춰버렸다.

나를 보는, 그의 눈빛이 너무나

잡아먹을 듯.

아슬,

아슬.

꼴리면서,

넘나

무서운 것.

[혀엉, 형은 잠자고 일어났을 때가 가장 이쁘다. 그거 알아?]

알지, 니가 항상 나한테 주입식교육시키니까. 알긴 아는데-

[그리고 가자앙- 먹음직스러.]

그런 눈으로 그런 말을 하시며언-

매니저로서의 나와, 아침부터 더 기분좋고 싶은 나의 몸의 자아가 충돌한다.

[안돼! 안돼. 스케줄, 스케줄 준비하자. 우리 관린이, 착하지이-]

간신히 매니저의 내가 이겨서 관린이와 눈으로 기싸움한다.

끄응.

끄으응.

끄으으으응.

[...오케. 칫. 오늘 다녀와서 두 배로 받아낼거야. 약속?]

하아,

오늘도 어떻게 지각은 면하겠군.

[약속.]

내가 뭘 못하겠니, 너 스케줄만 맞추려면.

오케! 오늘도 한건 해결! 잘해써, 나.

아무도 보지 않지만, 내 머리를 나도

쓰다듬

쓰다듬

 

 

 

 

 

***

가까이 있어서,

더

소중한

너

***


	3. Edward in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward in LA

# AU

 

 

 

 

 

***

賴冠霖

라이관린

Edward Lai

***

 

 

 

매일보는 관리니지만.

수트입고

레드카펫

에 선 그

는

내

심 장 을

쿵

쾅 쿵

떼 구 르

르 다 시

한

번

그렇게.

나는

그에게

반한다

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

賴冠霖

Edward Lai

라이관린

 

 

최소 셋,

그에겐 있다

이름이.

그리고,

최소 셋,

페르소나.

 

 

 

***

처음에 한국에 왔을 땐, 적응하기 힘들었단다. 호형호제, 상호관계 그런 것들.

하지만, 이젠 어느새 능숙. 형들을 관린이만의 살가움으로 대한다.

'형'이라는 사람들이 생긴 것이 너무나 좋다고 나한테 말했다, 특히

[지후니형이.]

흠흠.

뭐, 그렇다고.

그래서, 그게 라이관린.

 

 

賴冠霖은, 그의 의식 속에 가장 깊숙히 위치한 최소 15년 동안 중국어를 익힌 원래의 페르소나.

중국어를 하는 그의 모습이 가장,

스웨그Swag한 건 사실이다.

가장 능숙하고, 자연스러운.

한국어로 노래하거나, 영어로 랩하는 건 나한텐 아직.

귀엽도다.

물론, 그렇게 말하면 뾰루퉁하면서 난 멋지단말양-이라고 귀여운짓해서 또,

귀염귀염

 

 

 

Edward Lai,

마지막 페르소나는

프린스Prince

그야 말로, 세계 모든 소녀들을 정복할 인터넷소설디즈니캐릭터.

이런 캐라Character가 있었나, 아이돌계에. 연예계에.

이거, 실화냐.

 

 

 

***

그래서, LA에 오기만 하면. 라이꽌링군은.

더

더욱

더더욱

꼴려있다.

하아.

그래, 알긴 알지.

아무래도 아시아Asia권역보단 LA가 더, 자유롭겠지.

후리-하달까. 물론,

내 취향은 아니다. 이 곳 문화.

너무 풀려있다랄까. 스톡홀롬Stockholm 신드롬인가, 나.

넥타이가 졸리면 졸릴 수록 좋아하는 맛간 샐러리맨처럼,

주위 환경이 후리하면 후리할 수록, 오히려 내 옷을 더 움쳐맨다.

이상하지, 나.

 

 

 

 

 

변탠가.

 

 

 

***

 

 

이번 AMA시상식에서 입은 수트는, 내가 특별히 회사에 푸쉬한 것.

회사에서는 보통 국내시상식에서 입던 걸 쓸 생각이었지만.

그건 아니될 노릇.

미국,

전역에 방송되는 시상식이다.

나는 확신했다, 그리고

강력히 주장했다.

100년 후에, 퓰리쳐Pulitzer 기록으로 남을 사진과 영상이라고.

진짜 마음 깊숙히 한 조각의 의심도 없었다,

알았으니까.

관린이가 어떤 아이인지.

결국, 법카를 받아내고야만 지훈매니저.

칭찬해,

쓰담쓰담.

 

 

 

관린이와 국내에 한 곳밖에 없는 모 수트 브랜드의 직영점에 방문했다.

우선 지금 신장에 맞춰서 사이즈를 재고. 외국의 본점으로 돌아가서 그곳의 마에스트로Maestro가 직접 만들고. 그것을 다시 가져오기로 했다.

시간. 돈. 기술.

모두 들어가는 작업.

하나도

아깝지 않다.

라이관린이기에.

 

 

 

 

그렇게 생각했는데,

아뿔싸.

 

***

 

 

[형, 이거 좋네.]

[어, 직접 재서 그곳에서 제작하고 바로 가져올거야.]

[오오, 명품이야. 명품. 무리하는거야? 회사, 나때문에.]

[너에게 하는 건 하나도 안 아까워.]

[뭐야, 감동받게.]

[아니, 사실이니까. 받을 필요 없어, 다 투자인걸 뭐.]

[흐음, 츤데레에~]

[또 이상한 말 배웠네.]

관린이가 사이즈와 핏을 재고있을 때, 나는 여기저기 둘러보았다.

흐음, 이런 것도 있구나.

오오, 이런 것도.

하나하나 만져보면서, 감탄하던 중.

아.

멋지다.

화이트수트.

흐음. 비싸겠지.

금액표도 안달려있는 걸 보니, 분명 샘플이고.

수제로 만든거겠지, 뭐.

나는 보기만 해도 괜찮-

[맘에 들어?]

흐엑.

[언제 왔냐, 왔으면 말을 해. 깜짝놀랬네.]

[맘에 들어?]

뭘. 아,

잠깐.

이런.

설마.

[맘에 들어?]

세 번이나 말했다, 라이관린.

눈빛이.

진지하다.

아니야, 그냥 보고있었어-라고 대충 둘러보낼 수 있는게 아니다. 이럴 때의 관린은.

거짓말은,

네버에버.

...으음.

[응. 맘에 들어.]

[그럼 살게.]

으엑.

[아냐아냐, 관린아. 여기 니 옷 맞출려고 온거야. 니 옷. 그냥 옷 파는 곳 아니야.]

[마에스트로Maestro? 이 분도 좀 핏 봐주세요. 이 화이트수트로 하나 맞출거에요.]

[Bon, bon. Monsieur, this way.]

아아... 라이직진.

[관린아, 내가 지금 무슨 말을 해도... 못 막겠지?]

[응. 형 이 수트 입혀서, 내가 볼거야. 그러니까,]

나를 위에서 아래로, 그리고 또 몸을 낮춰서 다시 한 번.

내 눈을 맞춘다.

[말리지 마, 나.]

아예, 알겠습니다.

입 지퍼 꾸욱.

 

 

 

 

 

***

관린이 수트를 회사 법인카드로 내가 결제하고, 영수증을 덜덜 떠는 손으로 받아서 0이 얼마나 찍혔는지 세어보고.

내 화이트수트를 관린이가 자기 개인 카드로 결제하고, 영수증은 보지도 않고 휴지통에 버린다.

아아,

이게 클래스인가.

하아.

 

 

 

 

***

미국 AMA시상식, 레드카펫.

관린이가 등장한 순간.

모든 프레스, 설렙들과, 관중들은.

.

한 순간,

멈췄다.

여유롭게, 유영하듯이 구름

사이를 날 듯이, 한 마리의

독수리가.

그가

걸어가는 곳이,

길이었다.

 

 

 

 

***

AMA시상식 중, 빌보드Billboard 트위터에서 개시한 트윗 중에서.

가장 많은 리트윗Retweet을 기록.

다이애나 로스Diana Ross의 히트곡 메들리,

빌딩에서 공중부양라이브한 핑크P!nk보다도 더 많은.

가장 많이 리트윗된 트윗으로 내년 기네스북 등록.

나는 자랑스러우면서도, 한 편으로 휘유.

가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 회사법인카드로 밀어붙인 보람이 있었군,

기네스북에 오를 정도면,

싸게먹힌거지.

 

 

 

***

수트관린에게 충격을 받았는지, 스케줄에 없던 시상까지 제안받았다.

급박한 생방송인데 이미 정해진 시상자를 유보하고 받은 기회.

Edward Lai.

리허설도 없이,

무대 동선

카메라 시선

관객들과 교류

발표 전의 여유

건내주면서 스윗

미소

 

 

 

모두,

죽여버렸다.

아예!

이건 샴페인을 터뜨려야돼.

 

 

 

 

***

미국 전역에 생방송으로 간접광고를 한 모 수트브랜드는, 앞으로 라이관린을 전속모델로 쓰는 것을 긍정적으로 검토하겠다고 연락이 왔다.

법카로 긁어 쏘아올린 작은 수트,

100년 뒤 퓰리쳐Pulitzer에 실려있을진 모르지. 그 때까지, 살아있을지도. 난, 모르지.

하지만,

뭐 어때.

지금 이 순간

내가 보는, 그

가 눈맞추는 나

그런, 우리

지금, 여기

완벽해

그것으로,

충분해

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here in LA,

Cheers to us.

 

 

 

 

 

***

우리에게, 건배를

지금 이 순간, LA

***


	4. Question with no answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question with no answer

# AU

 

 

 

***

 

생각

말은

쓸데

없지

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

(똑똑)

[Room Service~]

 

 

 

 

***

내가 밖에 나가서 받고,

감지기Detector로 숨겨진 기계류,가 있는지 검열한다.

이런 작은 일 부터 생각해야지, 매니저는.

미친놈, 관종년, 쓰렉인들이 넘쳐나니까. 이 세상은.

아무 것도 설치되지 않는 것을 확인하고 들어가려는데.

어라.

닫혔네.

문

 

 

 

 

***

왜 호텔은 모두 자동으로 닫히게 해놨을까.

난 모르겠어, 항상.

이렇게 자동화되어버리는 세상.

인간이 설 자리는 계속 줄어드는 군.

하여간,

(똑똑)

[열어줘~]

어이.

[열어줘, 열어줘, 여러줘어~]

안여러주냐.

[어이, 꽌링. 열라니까아.]

(쾅쾅)

(철컥)

오, 열렸네.

(빼꼼)

[누구세염.]

[룸서비스인데요.]

[안 시켰는데요.]

[내가시켰다이놈아.]

[그럼 트레이를 주세요.]

영차영차, 트레이를 밀어넣는다.

[감사요.]

(쾅)

 

 

 

 

 

어이.

어이.

 

***

(쾅쾅)

[꽌링. 문 빨리 열어. 나랑 음식을 격리하면 안된다.]

(끼익)

(빼꼼)

다시 머리만 살짝 보여주고, 눈으로 웃는다.

[들어오시려면 빼스워드으~ 말해주세영.]

뭘.

[어... 밥먹자?]

[땡. 문 닫쑵니다아~]

[야이야이야이. 그러지말고. 어... 배고파?]

[땡땡. 문 닫쑵니다아~. 세번은 꽝! 이에요.]

...하아.

장난많은 도련님은 골치아프지.

[힌트?]

[오늘 안 했죠? 지후니.]

.

아

이걸, 외국까지 와서 할 줄 몰랐네.

 

 

 

[사랑해.]

 

 

 

 

***

문 앞에서 그렇게 수치플을 하고나서야, 들어와서 먹자아-

근데.

[너 뭣 좀 입고다니라니까.]

[왜. 나 방금 씨서써.]

하늘하늘거리는 배쓰로브Bath Robe뿐.

그나마 옷이 여며져있으니까 다행이지, 최소한의 가림.

진짜 후리하다니까, 에드워드 군.

[아, 맞다. 팁Tip! 팁 줘야죠. 배달왔으니까.]

무슨, 팁...

[여기써요, 지갑. 꺼내보세요.]

자랑스럽게 자기 배쓰로브 안쪽을 가리킨다.

야이.

[밥 먹기 전에 뭐야, 닥치고 앉아. 먹게.]

[헤에. 그러지말고 넣어봐요, 손. 깜짝! 놀랄만한게 들어있으니까.]

[안 속아.]

[흐음. 그래? 그럼 맘대로해, 형만 손해니까.]

...

흐음.

(쏙)

(더듬더듬)

뭐...

[없는데, 대단한거.]

[에이, 말을 해도. 진짜 없어?]

[미트볼 두 개랑... 순대소시지 하나. 그 정돈가.]

[응응. 불끈불끈, 팔딱팔딱 살아있잖아. 형 때문에.]

...진짜.

야밤에 무슨 플레이야.

[닥치고 앉아. 밥 묵자.]

 

 

 

 

 

***

최소 3인분은 시켜야한다.

한창 먹고 자랄 나이니까.

잘 먹고, 잘 놀고, 잘 싸고, 잘 자는 것.

균형있는 인간의 성장에 중요하다.

[지후니꺼 먹고, 지훈니하고 놀고, 지후니한테 싸고, 지후니랑 자기. 완벽해.]

...하아.

무대밖에 모르는 바보.

가끔은 그냥 바보가 아닌지, 의심이 된다.

[이 스테이크, 형 위에 올려먹으면 더 맛있지 않을까?]

[어떻게 그런 불경한 생각을 했냐, 성스러운 식사시간에.]

[히잉. 토끼스테이크, 맛날텐데.]

그냥 변태가 아닌지, 이 정도면.

...흐음.

[꽌링.]

[웅? 왜.]

입 안에 뭘 씹다가, 고개를 들어 나를 바라본다.

[너... 좆관리는 하고 있지?]

[응, 나. 깨끄시 씻어. 항상. 안 쪽까지.]

야이야이, 그거 말고.

[그거 말고. 다른 사람하고 안 하냐고.]

[다른 사람하고? 왜?]

갸우뚱, 하는 고개.

[형말고, 뭐하로?]

전혀 이해 제로인 표정.

아아, 알겠다. 뭐

이렇게나마 성욕컨트롤하고, 스캔들을 방지하면 되지 뭐.

뭐,

거기에 내가 제물처럼 쓰인다는 건... 사소한가.

하아.

매니저가 스타뒤치닥거리를 한다지만, 침대봉사까지이.

(딸끄닥)

[잘 먹었습니다아~]

[잘 먹었습니다.]

식사가 끝나고, 유난히

관린의 눈이 반짝거리는 듯.

[혀엉.]

[왜애.]

[먹었으니까 이제 하자, 놀자.]

...하아.

[좀 자지? 피곤할텐데.]

[형이랑 하면, 잠 다 달아나. 배 빵빵 하니까, 운동해야지.]

아네.

성욕, 식욕, 수면욕, 체중관리, 피지컬트레이닝.

다 저로 채우시는군요.

짝짝, 박수가 절로 나옵니다.

브라보

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

브라보유어라이프

 

 

 

 

 

***

가끔 생각한다, 아니.

하필이면 이럴 때.

그렇잖아,

평소에는 섹스생각으로 가득하고.

정작 섹스할때는,

이런저런

잡생각이 든다.

 

 

 

이런 거.

아래에서 본 관린이 얼굴같은거.

이런 구도는 음방에서 못 본거 같은데-이런

잡생각.

언젠가는,

다른 사람이.

이런 모습을 볼까.

쓸데없는

생각. 이런 거.

그의 등이 따뜻하다, 내 손이 쓰다듬쓰다듬.

매끈한 그의 살을 만지작거린다. 그저, 애기피부지.

오늘따라, 올려다본 그의 얼굴이

앳되보인다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

[형.]

응.

[형.]

으응.

[형, 나봐.]

응?

눈치챘나.

아아, 최악이다.

침대 위에서 집중안하고 있었네.

탑아이돌군하고 하고있는데에, 내 맘은.

탈침대한지 오래다.

뭔지모르게 죄지은 표정으로 그의 눈망울에 눈을 맞춘다.

혼날줄 알았는데, 그의 눈에는 근심이 가득하다.

어라,

[형, 무슨 생각해.]

[응? 별 생각 없어. 그냥...]

그냥,

뭐랄까.

다,

복잡해.

너도,

나도.

이 모든게.

[또 쓸데없는 생각해. 요즘 계속 그래, 무슨 생각하고 있지.]

응.

그러긴 하지,

너

나

우리-라는 게

있는 지. 나는,

뭐하고 있는건지.

곰곰히 생각하는 듯 하더니, 침대에서 내려가 미니바Mini Bar에서 내가 어제 먹다남긴 술을 꺼내 따른다.

[야야, 관린아. 넌 먹으면 안돼, 술.]

탑아이돌군, 나랑 섹스는 하지만. 술은 마시면 안돼요.

내가 말하고도 어이가.

[아니야, 형 줄려고. 난 필요없어 이런거.]

(찰랑)

위스키랑 럼, 온더락.

얼음큐브까지 넣고서야, 나에게 잔을 건낸다.

이놈보소, 내 취향까지 다 꿰뚫었네.

[어떻게 알았냐, 이런거. 어디서 배웠데.]

[개도 삼년이면 라면을 끓인다는데, 나도 이정돈 알지.]

엣헴, 하면서 가슴을 펴는데.

굳이 속담 지적해주고 싶진 않고. 그래서,

한 모금

넘겼다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

한창 하다가 멈춰버린듯,

시간도 공간도.

얼음조각이 짤랑거리는 소리만, 방을 채운다.

 

 

 

홀짝

홀 짝.

홀로, 또

짝으로.

인간이란,

혼자든지. 같이든지.

괴롭지.

 

 

 

 

그건 사람 수의 문제가 아니어서.

둘, 셋, 넷, 다섯, 여러명으로 늘린다고

풀리는 문제가 아니지.

 

성별의 문제도 아니어서,

남, 녀, 남남, 녀녀, 남녀남, 녀남녀, 그 외의 수많은 성을 취한다고

풀리는 문제가 아니지.

 

종족의 문제도 아니어서,

개, 고양이, 다람쥐, 햄스터, 뱀, 코끼리, 호랑이를 기른다고

풀리는 문제가 아니지.

 

페티쉬의 문제도 아니어서,

하이힐, 스타킹, 시체, 아이도루, 촛농, 딜도, 채찍을 취한다고

풀리는 문제가 아니지.

 

신의 문제도 아니어서,

지저쓰, 붓다, 무함마도, 소크라테쓰, 쁠라토, 구루를 바꾼다고

풀리는 문제가 아니지.

 

인종의 문제도.

언어의 문제도.

문화의 문제도.

문명의 문제도.

결국, 어느 누구의 문제도 아니라.

너의 문제.

너가

문제

 

살아있는 동안은,

어쩔 수 없지.

이런 딜레마.

푸는 방법은, 그저.

사는 것 뿐.

어떤 방식이든지, 그건

중요치 않지.

살아라, 살아라.

어떻게든지, 그것 밖에

해줄 말이

없어

 

 

 

 

 

홀짝

 

 

 

***

오랜만이네, 관린이랑 이런 무거운 분위기.

어느 누구도 잘못한게, 아닌데 그치.

살다보니까, 쓸데없는 생각구름들이.

넓고깊은 파란하늘이라는 마음에, 끼는 것 뿐.

구름 없는 하늘이,

최곤데.

그치.

 

 

[형.]

[응.]

[나, 형 고민하는거. 알아.]

오.

[내가 무슨 생각하는데?]

[이대로 괜찮을까?]

흐음.

아주 바보는 아니네, 아니.

내가 바본가.

탑아이돌군하고 맨날 하면서도, 네.

고민이 있습니다.

내 위치하고 자리를 바꿀 사람이 얼마나 많을지 상상도 안되는데.

인간이라는게, 그러네요.

천국에 있어도,

생각이 많지요.

다시 술을 넘기기 전에, 입 밖으로

쓸데없는 생각들이 흘러나온다.

[아이돌이랑 사귀면, 사귈수록. 느끼잖아, 자신이 투명인간같다고.]

한 모금,

다시 넘긴다.

[그럼 계속 묻게되지. 내가

뭘까?

아니, 이게

사귀기는 하는거야?

]

검은커튼으로 가득찬, 방. 조명은 낮은 채도의 무드등뿐.

고해실이네, 고해실.

(짤깍)

유리잔의 얼음이 부딪친다.

 

 

 

 

***

나를 보는 그의 눈빛이-

아니.

보기 싫어.

지금 어떤 표정인지.

[난 뭐지? 그냥 씨받이인가? 성욕만 푸는 거야? 그냥, 창남새끼아니냐고. 돈도 안 받고 무보수써비스로 들어가는거야. 내 봉급에 포함되있는건가? 그러면 그냥 닥치고 다리 벌리는건가. 그래, 뭐. 나쁘지 않지. 이런 직업. 누구라도 하고 싶겠지, 그런데. 그런데에...]

나오지마,

눈물아.

나오지마.

보기 싫어.

지금 어떤 표정인지.

내가.

속에서 얽혔던 감정들이 심장을 찢을 듯이 튀어나온다.

나오지 마

[사랑해. 사랑해, 매일 듣고 말하면서도. 아이돌같은게, 사랑이나할 줄 아냐고. 맨날 사랑한다고 하는게, 카메라에대고 사랑해요. 사랑해요. 여러분, 사랑해요. 갖지도 않는 사랑을 파는 새끼잖아. 사랑이 뭔줄은 아냐고. 팬들은 그저 밥줄이고, 열리는 통장이고, 회사 수입원이고. 그런걸 다 알면서도 자연스레 받아들이고. 너 얼굴이 박힌 앨범, 굿즈, 시그. 그저, 종이쪼가리, 플라스틱쪼가리. 거기에 너 얼굴만 찍으면, 전세계 수많은 인간들이 홀린듯이 사지. 다

미쳤지. 이 장사,

개같다고.

모두.

너도, 나도. 다,

개새끼들이야.

]

 

아아,

나오지 말랬잖아.

 

 

 

 

 

 

눈물아

 

 

***

 

 

얼음은, 그새 다

녹아버리고. 잔에 맺힌 물방울.

내 얼굴에 흘러내리는

눈물

 

아아

볼썽사납네.

 

 

내 얘기만 너에게 퍼붓어버리고, 나.

전혀,

형같지 않지.

빵점.

빠앙,

점.

 

잔을 내려놓고,

이불을 머리 위까지 덮고 누워버렸다.

피해버리죠,

도망가버리죠.

억하심정모두 게워내보리고.

나란 사람 정말

최악이야.

 

 

 

 

***

꿈을 꿨다.

그대로 잠들었나봐, 그렇게.

오래된 기억이다.

관린이는 그 때 더더욱, 어렸지. 나도,

미숙했고.

남아이돌 솔로 가수

다 미쳤다고 했지만, 관린이를 처음 본 순간. 난,

알 수 있었다.

보여주고싶다. 무대 위에,

올려서

더욱 많은 사람들이 볼 수 있도록.

더 많은 사람들이, 너를

사랑할 수 있도록.

너는,

사랑받기 위해 태어난 존재니까.

그래서, 그렇게

너의 매니저가 되었고.

너의 모든 한 발자국, 한 발자국. 그리고,

두 발자국, 물러섰을 때. 무릎꿇고, 힘들어서

쓰러졌을 때. 다시,

일어나서 또, 내딛는

한 발자국.

그 모든 시간에, 공간에, 내가

너의 곁에.

24시간, 7일, 365일. 그렇게,

하루하루

매일매일

몇 년이 흐르고,

언제부터였을까. 진짜 너의

모든

것을 나와 함께 하게된 것은.

어려서 그랬을까, 너도

나도

몰랐어. 처음이었으니까,

매뉴얼같은게 없으니까. 이런 일.

일은 있는데, 이건

없지

뭘까, 너와 나의 사이의 이

무언가

이

거

 

 

 

 

 

아이돌이

할 수 있을까

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

사랑같은거

 

 

 

***

나는 꿈이 싫지만,

몸은 잠이 필요했기에.

눈을 떴을 때는, 어느새

아침.

얼굴은 마른 눈물로 뻑뻑하다.

아아,

빠앙점.

나란 놈.

나쁜놈이야.

하아.

 

 

 

주위를 둘러보니,

없다

관린이.

순간,

무서워져서. 몸에 긴장이.

없어,

없어.

없다.

안돼.

그렇게 또 깨닫고야 말았다,

항상 관린이는 내가 없으면 안돼-하고 당연하게 여겨왔지만.

감정은 쌍방통행. 어느새, 나도

너가 없으면

안돼

 

 

 

어떻게

언제

이렇게

되어버렸을까

나

너

우...

 

 

 

 

 

(똑똑)

 

 

 

 

***

[누구세요?]

[Room Service~]

뭐야.

[안 시켰는데요.]

[그럼 그냥 문 열고 들어갈께요.]

(짤깍)

뭐냐.

트레이를 끌고, 관린이가 들어온다.

다행이다, 제대로 챙겨입고 나갔네 그나마.

[입을 줄 아네, 혼자서도.]

[나, 바보아니야. 형바보지만.]

...한국말,

잘 한다니까.

[네네, 바봅니다. 저.]

[에?]

모른척하지마, 아네아네.

하여간,

꼬르륵.

트레이 위의 갓 구운 토스트가 내 배를 자극한다.

하아,

울고불고자고일어나서인지,

배고프네.

크큭.

역시, 인간은 단순해.

먹고, 놀고, 싸고, 자고, 다시

먹지.

뭐, 그렇다고.

[왠 정성이래, 아침부터.]

[브렉퍼스트인베드Breakfast in Bed! 한 번은 꼭 해보고싶었어, 형한테.]

아예아예, 소원성취.

축하해.

 

 

 

 

***

난 침대에 앉아서 말없이, 토스트를 입 안에 우겨넣고.

관린이도 의자를 하나 가지고와서 마주보고 먹는다.

홍차,

홀짝.

 

홀짝.

 

평소에는 반대인데, 그치.

너는 침대에서 뒹굴고있고, 나는 의자하나 가지고 와서 대충 우겨넣고.

언제였나, 자기한테 입으로 먹여주라고 한 적 있었지.

너 꿀밤한대 때리고, 겨우 수저로 멕여주는 걸로 타협보긴 했는데.

하하, 그것도 이제 다

추억이지.

 

 

아이돌은,

어릴 적부터 사회생활을 하기 때문에.

그들의 잃어버린 청소년기는,

어디에서 찾는지.

그래서 그 공간을 채우기 위해 수많은 술, 약, 섹스와 페티쉬가 생긴다.

관린이는,

나로

그 모든 공허를 채우는 걸까.

밖에 나가면, 다

비즈니스

그의 모든 것이,

사고팔리는 장사이기때문에.

생각감정말하나하나 모두,

찍히고 기록되고 기사쓰고 인터넷에 갑론을박

미치지 않고서야, 할 수 없지.

아이돌짓.

나는 그에게, 그런 존재인가.

엄마아빠형동생친구애인-

그 모든 것을 하나로 뭉뚱거려서 섞어반죽하고 뿅, 튀어나온게.

[지후니형.]

그건가.

[지후나.]

그래, 그거.

[박지훈.]

...에.

접시만 바라보던 나의 눈을 올리니,

아

마주치고야 말았다, 너의

눈망울.

 

그렇게 피했는데, 어제에는.

너가 보기 싫어서가 아니라, 너의 눈에 비친

나의 모습을 보고 싶지 않아서.

그래서, 그랬는데.

아침에 본 관린이의 눈은,

한없이 깊고 맑은 하늘호수

구름 한 점

없는 듯

그런 눈으로 나를 보다니,

너의 눈에 담은 난.

너의 맘에 있는 난.

어떤 사람일까,

도대체

 

 

 

 

 

***

[박지훈.]

여느때같으면 어디서반말이야-하고 콩, 쥐어박았겠지만. 느꼈다.

지금은 다르다.

[응.]

서로 눈을 맞추고,

말한다.

그의 눈 아래의 다크써클이,

내 맘을 다시 찢어놓는다.

어제, 나 뭐한거지. 너한테,

이렇게 어리고 여린 너한테. 내

억한 감정이나 칭얼대버리고.

나,

빵...

웁.

우리 가운데 트레이는 어디 보내버렸는지,

그대로 나를 안고 엎어져버린다.

[관린아?]

[잠깐만, 이렇게 있자.]

뭐야...

 

 

 

아침, 커튼 틈 사이로 따스한 햇살이 들어오고.

온 세상에, 두 사람뿐인듯.

너와

나

 

 

 

***

두근두근

맞닿은 심장이,

두근두근

오르락내리락 거린다, 그와 나의 가슴이.

마주친 맨몸을 타고, 그의 체온이 나에게

다시, 너에게. 그렇게,

둘이 아니라,

하나인듯.

홀짝

홀짝

그것을 잠시나마,

잊은 듯.

초월한 듯.

잠시나마, 이

순간

 

 

 

 

***

[박지훈.]

[응.]

[내 이름 불러줘.]

[꽌링?]

[아니, 그거 말고. 내 이름.]

[...라이관린.]

[박지훈.]

[라이관린.]

[박지훈...]

그의 숨이 한 번 멈추더니, 다시 깊게 몰아쉰다.

숨 끝에, 말이 힘겹게 나온다.

[나, 겁쟁이야.]

무슨말이야.

[아니, 그냥 들어. 지금은 내 말할 타임이니까.]

...예.

[나 겁쟁이 맞아. 나, 매일 생각해. 오늘이라도 당장, 기자회견불러서. 지훈 옆에 앉혀놓고, 애인이라고 말하고 시퍼. 나 항상, 그 생각해. 아침에 일어나서, 새벽에 다시 누울 때까지. 나도 생각이 많아. 형도 생각이 많고. 아이돌이란거...]

잠시 멈추고, 다시

이어나간다.

[맞아, 형이 한 말. 이건 나쁜 장사야. 나 나쁜놈이야. 그렇게 해서, 인기얻고. 내 커리어쌓고. 수많은 사람들이 나한테 선물하고, 뭘 자꾸 주고. 그렇게 주는것이 있으면, 가져가는 것도 많지. 형은 내 곁에 항상 있어서, 그래서 내가 소홀해서. 미안해. 미안해.]

관린이가 나를 더 꼭, 껴안는다.

아니, 내가 너를 더 세게 안는 걸까. 알 수 없다,

마치 잠시나마 놓치면, 날아가버릴 듯.

우리 사이에 약간이나마 틈이 있으면,

수많은 것들이 들어와버릴 듯, 우리

사이에.

[나 항상, 운 좋은 놈이라고 생각했어. 일도, 사랑도. 다 가졌다고. 그래서, 형도 당연히 그런 마음일꺼라고 생각했어. 난 형한테 표현했다고 생각했는데, 매일항상. 알고 있었을거라고 내가, 착각했어. 난 형 볼때마다하는 말, 거짓말 아니야. 사랑한다고 하는 말. 팬들은, 어디까지나 비즈니스야. 그러니까... 내가 나를 못 믿게 해서 미안해. 내가 잘 못 했어. 형한테 믿음을 못 줘서. 내가 마니 부족해서...]

관린이의 가슴이 흐느끼듯, 크게 흔들린다.

울지마

울지마

내가 미안해

내가

미안해

관린이를 더 꼭 끌어안았다, 전해진다면

나의 마음이

나의 어설픈 말을 넘어서

너에게

너의 마음이

나에게

 

 

 

 

 

***

[울지마, 울지마. 내가 더 미안해. 내가 잘못했어. 너한테 그렇게 말하는게 아니었는데.]

[아니야, 내가 더 미안해 형. 내가 더 잘 할게. 더 내 마음 잘 표현할게. 나 언제나 진심이야. 형. 나, 형 없으면 못 살아.]

나를 똑바로 보고,

찾으라는 듯. 하나의 거짓이라도, 그의 눈망울 안에.

맑은 그의 눈빛은,

모든 것을 내비치는 듯.

나에게,

그렇게 올려다본 그의 얼굴이 천천히,

내려오더니.

 

 

 

 

쪽,

짧고 가볍게, 내 입에 맞췄다.

그리고,

 

 

 

 

[사랑해.]

 

 

전해지는 너의,

마음

홀짝홀짝.

이렇게 푸는 걸까, 태초부터 풀리지 않던

인간의 문제는

이렇게,

쉽고

어려운

문제

 

 

 

 

나의 대답은,

 

 

 

 

[나도,

사랑해.]

 

 

 

 

그에게 답을 하고 나서, 그의 얼굴에 피는

웃음꽃을 보고서야. 알 수 있었다.

나의 마음이, 너에게

너의 마음이, 나에게

통했다는 거.

풀렸다는 것,

인간의 문제

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

사랑

 

해

***

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
